Sargeras (Earth-06102016)
Sargeras is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion . Sargeras was once a titan , a champion of the Pantheon chosen to defend the worlds that they had created. Sargeras has changed over time. In the beginning, he was a hero, now he's the destroyer of all creation. History Sargeras was a mighty giant of molten bronze who lead the armies of the Pantheon. He was originally altruistic and just, who found pure evil to be incomprehensible. Sargeras fought against those that wish to destroy creation for millennium. However, these battles left him in a state of depression due to the chaos he saw. When Sargeras fought the Nathrezim , or Dreadlords, he was corrupted by the corrupting influence of chaos. Eventually, Sargeras openly questioned the Pantheon on the point of his crusades for order. Refusing to listen to the pleas of his brethren, Sargeras eventually became the "Great, dark god of the Nameless Void " by releasing his former enemies as allies now. Sargeras, now a dark titan, would eventually take the world Argus, thanks to his future left and right hands Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden . The War of the Ancients Through the elven queen Azshara and the Highborne 's whimsical use of magic, and Sargeras called to her, who became enthralled to the enemy of life with Xavius , her councilor. The highborne worshiped Sargeras as a god. Archimonde and the Pit Lord Mannoroth invaded the land and fought the people of Azeroth , lead by the demigod Cenarius and Alexstraza 's Dragons , which resulted in the destruction of the Well of Eternity . For the first time, Sargeras failed to take a world. Refusing this concept, he battled the time displaced Broxigar , who actually wounded the dark titan for the first time since he was created, and when he went through the unstable portal, he ceased to be...In the physical aspect. Aegwynn and Medivh Some nine thousand years later, Aegwynn kept a constant vigilance over Azeroth, till one day, after slaying demons, Sargeras used an avatar that had a fraction of his soul to confront her. Aegwynn quickly destroyed the avatar, not knowing that she fell into a trap, as the fraction-ed soul entered her body. Unaware of what's happened to her, she then buries Sargeras' physical body inside of the Tomb of Sargeras , which was cast deep into the ocean. Eventually, Aegwynn had a son, who was named Medivh. From within the womb, Medivh was possessed by the soul of Sargeras. When Medivh was fourteen, he fell into a twenty year coma. During this coma, Sargeras used Medivh's unusually grand powers and took complete control of Medivh by the time he finally woke up. In his new body, Sargeras contacted the orcish warlock Gul'dan , leader of a host of orcs on Draenor , a world discovered by Kil'jaeden. Sargeras then opened the dark portal to Draenor, instigating the first war between Azeroth and the horde. However, Sargeras' possession was slowly obvious to so many friends and relatives, and his former friends Lothar , Medivh's apprentice Khadgar , and Medivh's lover Garona executed Medivh's body. What most don't know was that Khadgar was made Medivh's apprentice by what was left of Medivh's control of his own body so that Medivh could be euthanize, to stop Sargeras. Sargeras is now trapped in the twisting nether, continuing to swear vengeance. Category:Earth-06102016 Category:Villains of Earth-06102016